Newbies in Hollywood Arts (Story)
by reela.kakad
Summary: New people are in Hollywood arts!
1. PILOT

**Newbies in Hollywood Arts**

New teens have moved into Hollywood arts!

All new and old had talent well maybe not Trina. The new girls and new boys were only 13! Helen didn't want more kids at Hollywood arts.

A girl sat in the back of Sikowitz class, shy to show her face however she was unlucky cause she had been called by Sikowitz. "Kassaria A. Collins" Said Sikowitz. Kassaria stood up and said

"Yes?"

"Please pick 6 people to be in your group"

She was pretty lucky she knew her class

"Holly, Christian, William, Alexis, Alison and Joshua"

Those people stood up

"Thanks Toots" said the very flirty William or Liam

"Don't call me that" said Kassaria

"Trust me Kassaria! He will not stop" Said Alexis

"So what do we do? Method acting?" said Christian

"Yes! Right again Christian" Said Sikowitz

*Ring Ring*

"Too bad class ended so soon" Said Joshua

Soon the 6 talented students all sat down on a table

"Guys! Guess what!" Said Holly

The students looked at Holly

"Alison is going to blow that golf cart up!"

They looked at a white golf cart and Alison blew it up! Man was Kassaria mad

"Alison! Stop blowing stuff up!" Said Kassaria

"Why? You're not the boss of me!" Alison snapped

"I should be!"

Suddenly

"Detention both of you!" Helen said

The girls run and they run into The Brunettes!

"Oh look! The barf sisters!" Vivian, the leader of the brunettes said and the other girls laughed

**At that very moment at the lunch table**

"Do you think the old people who sat here are okay?" Joshua said with a bit of worry in his voice

"They have been in New York for a long time" Holly said

"They just might be busy" Alexis said and then she took a bite of her sandwich

"Look! It's Kayla" William said while he approached a blonde and well let's just say he ended up being slapped

"Thanks, that was really nice" William said sarcastically

**Inside the school**

"You guys are new, how are you guys popular?" Alison said

"We dropped out a year ago and now we're back!" Chloe, Vivian's servant said while slapping Kassaria and Alison

**Meanwhile in the black box**

Christian and Tori were talking

"Why did you pull me here?" Christian said to Tori

"I need your help" Tori said while tears slid down her face

**Chapter 1 complete! **

**Anyway why does Tori need Christian's help? And why are the VICTORIOUS gang in New York? And what will happen next? I'll put more OC's later**

**XOXO Reela (: **


	2. EPISODE 2

**Episode 2: Trina's operation**

"Why do you need my help?" Christian asked Tori

"Your friend Kassaria has the same blood type as Trina and she has to be operated, can you convince her to give blood?" Tori said

"Why? What happened?" Christian asked

*FLASHBACK*

"Welcome to New York" The tourist said

"So we have to prepare for the play" Andre said

"That's tomorrow!" Trina said as she ran across the street then

*BOOM*

A truck crashed in to Trina!

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"She got hit by a truck!" Tori said and then she burst in to tears

Then

*Knock Knock*

Kassaria came in with a hand mark on her face

"I heard it all, I'll give blood"

"Thank you!" Tori said and she hugged Kassaria

Then she saw the hand mark on her face

"What happened to your face?" Tori said and poked her cheek

"OW" Kassaria said, she took a few seconds to recover from the pain and said

"Chloe slapped me"

Then Alison came in

"Kassaria! Are you OK, she didn't slap me hard but she did slap you hard" Alison said

"I'm okay but can you call the others?"

Kassaria said and Alison took off to get the others

**2 minutes later**

She finally got to the lunch table

"Hey Ally-cat" Joshua said

"Hey Jo-Joshy" Alison said and panted

"So why are you here?" Holly said

"Come with me" Alison said and she panted a bit more then stopped and then they took off

**2 minutes later**

They got to the black box but they were extremely tired

They now hear Kassaria yelp in pain

Tori was getting Kassaria's blood with the nurse's help of course

"Now just breathe" Nurse Lisa said

Kassaria took a deep breath and fainted

But before she her head could reach the floor Tori caught her

"She'll be OK" Tori said and the other's sighed in relief

"I thought Saria was gonna die" William said

"Yeah. You're right taking one bag of blood is life threatening" Christian said sarcastically

"It's just one bag" Alexis said

And Tori smiled

"I wish my friends were here" Tori whispered

**A few weeks later **

"Guy's! Trina got operated!" Joshua said

"Is she okay?"Alison asked

"Yes! She is OK! Thank GOD!" Joshua said

"Guy's I'm still taking pain killers so shut up" Kassaria said and then she fainted but luckily Joshua caught her

"Me think you like her" Alison said

**Done with episode 2 anyway I'll PM Show-out too see if Kassaria and Joshua should have a romantic relationship!**


	3. EPISODE 3: School sick

It's Friday and Kassaria is sick

"I hate being sick!" Kassaria said before sneezing repeatedly

*DING DONG*

"Come in!" Kassaria said and sneezed once again

The door opened and it revealed Joshua's face

"Hey, Joshy"

"Hey, Saria I heard you were sick so I skipped school to visit you" Joshua said

"Thanks, that's super nice of-" before Kassaria could finish her sentence, she sneezed

"Do you need something?" Joshua asked

"Maybe some water" Kassaria said weakly

Then Joshua went to get some water for Kassaria

"Why is he always so nice?" Kassaria thought

Joshua came back with a glass of water

"Thanks" Kassaria thanked Joshua

"Man, poor Saria! It sucks to be sick" Joshua thought

Kassaria drank the water

"Hey, do you think when I'm not sick we could watch a movie as friends?" Kassaria asked

"Sure" Joshua said

**Sorry it's short! My sister is sick so I have to take care of her! Anyway bye!**

**NO WAIT!**

**What movie should J and K watch?**

**Here are the choices**

**The Croods**

**Corpse Bride**

**The messengers**

**The nightmare before Christmas**

**The notebook**


	4. First POV

Kassaria's POV

I searched for my white Jacket, blue tank-top and knee high white converse

OK! Found them. PS. Don't tell anyone but I am in love with Josh! Big shocker right!?

I turned to my clock. 9:20. SHOOT!

I changed, grabbed my keys and ran to my black mini cooper.

Shoot shoot shoot!

10 minutes later

I managed to get there with 5 minutes to spare.

I saw that Josh was there. Wearing his favorite shirt and blue jeans

I ran to him and I looked up and saw the cinema mistletoe. It was put so everyone can kiss

I grabbed his collar and crashed my lips to his

He seemed startled but surprised me by kissing back

OMG! I can't wait to tell Hollywood arts. Holly, Alison, Alexis and Tori will be like EEEEEEEP!

Then I heard:

"EEEEEEEP"

I pulled away and saw as Alison, Alexis, Holly and Tori

"We knew it! We knew It!" They kept chanting

I blushed and so did Josh

"So does that mean were dating?" Josh asked

I blushed a darker shade of red and nodded

_Sorry it's short!_

_I was at Hawaii and no internet in our hotel. So yeah. Oh and I met __**Jacob Longera**__!_


	5. AN

**HI! I'm thinking of turning this story to an adventure story, drama or something like CSI! Oh and OCs send me your forms again. I forgot them for not updating in a long time. Yeah, so PM yes or no to the CSI themed story.**


	6. ANOTHER AN

**Go to my profile. Find the story called "CSI'ed"**

**That is the sequel!**


End file.
